


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by orphan_account



Series: MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Hamilton Reference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Sadness, Singing, Songfic, Sort Of, Starvation, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Bad dies, Skeppy always visits to sing him "You Are My Sunshine".Or, where L'Manburg's most recent war takes another life.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, but i had platonic in mind, could be interpreted as romantic - Relationship
Series: MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975975
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Skeppy looked out from the one functional window in his quartz mansion, the once-majestic building now desolate and closed-off. It was nighttime. He sighed and put on his cloak to go outside.

It's been a month since Bad's death. A month since Tubbo became president of L'Manburg, a month since that horrid day when the sky became the ground and his world turned upside down.

While the Withers were rampaging, Bad had tried to step in. He may have said that he'd keep the war going, but deep down he had wanted no unnecessary death, and all this would mean someone could permanently die. He'd stepped in right as Techno fired a crossbow bolt. It struck him in the chest; a fatal blow.

Skeppy had run out into the chaotic battlefield, disregarding everything. He'd pulled Bad over to shelter, begging him to stay conscious. "How many times have you respawned this month?" He had asked, panic and fear seeping into his tone. 

"I- I think nine?" Bad's barely coherent answer came. Skeppy had screamed. " _NINE_?" He'd cried out. "Then this will be the tenth-"

Ten. Ten was the limit. If you reached ten deaths in a month, you didn't come back. It was final, and there would be no return. The only other way would be to... Skeppy didn't want to think about that actually.

Bad put a shaking hand onto Skeppy's chest. "It's alright, Skeppy. It's alright. I have a little favour to-" he took a deep, rattling breath, blood seeping out of the wound slower than before. Skeppy briefly thought it may have been a good thing, then he was reminded of internal bleeding.

"I have a favour to ask. Can you sing?" He asked. Skeppy had nodded, tears flowing freely down his face. With a shaky breath, he sang the song they'd sung together so many times.

He sang You Are My Sunshine while Bad closed his eyes, took his final, shallow breath. By the time he'd finished the song, Bad was gone. 

They'd held a funeral. A small one, with the people Bad knew best. They'd buried the body under a beautiful little tree, flowers blooming around the burial site. The dappled sunlight and lush grass made it look stunning. Skeppy had said few words, and stayed in the shadows the entire time. Every week after that, he visited Bad's grave at night.

As he walked to Bad's grave, he winced at the starvation pangs he felt. Skeppy had locked himself in his house following Bad's death. Drank little and ate even less. On good days, he had a slice of bread, maybe a porkchop. On bad days... Nothing at all.

Skeppy didn't go outside either. His weekly outings to Bad's grave were about it.

The trail was well-worn as BadBoyHalo was a well-liked and respected member of the Dream SMP. A lot of folk not invited to his funeral had come to grieve; even Technoblade had come to apologise.

Skeppy didn't want to hear it. He avoided Techno like the plague, else through sheer force of anger and determination he'd beat him bloody.

He stopped at the foot of the grave, sitting down. Skeppy set down a little package like he did every time. The contents were usually something sweet, some water, and a flower. 

"Hey, Bad," Skeppy's voice cracked and he winced, "It's been a month now. How are you doing? ..." Giving up on talking, he just sat in silence until he cleared his throat. 

"Want to hear the song again, Bad?" Fresh tears glimmered in his eyes as he asked. He paused as if to give Bad time to respond. "Alright. Like we do every week."

And he began.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.You make me happy, when skies are gray..." If there was one thing Skeppy was good at, it wouldn't be singing. However, he'd practiced this song so many times that each note was perfectly in-tune, holding so much sadness and longing that even the most coldhearted of people would pause for a second.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you- please don't take my sunshine away." 

When Skeppy finished the song, said his goodbyes and left, he felt a little warmer. A little bit less in pain.

***

It was terrible.

Skeppy still inched his way along the path, holding his stomach in pain. He'd been slowly starving for the past few months, neglecting even his most basic needs. But now, he felt the burning urge to go visit Bad.

Walking the familiar path was an effort for him; each step was an enormous struggle. He barely had enough energy to keep breathing, let alone walk almost sixteen chunks to his friend's grave. His lungs burned with the exertion, and once or twice he stopped to retch. But he did it. He reached the clearing.

Plopping himself down by the foot of Bad's grave like he always did, he nodded towards the headstone, almost in greeting.

"hey Bad. I really let myself go, didn't I?" He gave a hollow, lifeless laugh. "I'm sorry."

There was a period of silence where Skeppy just contented himself with staring at Bad's headstone with sunken, sad eyes long drained of their last tears. He gave a long sigh, watching the fog from his breath fade with the wind.

"want to hear it again?" He croaked out, finally. Skeppy positioned himself right beside Bad's grave, lying down. Finally, he was where he was supposed to be. He opened his mouth and started.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away." 

He broke off for a second, the pain in his stomach reaching a point where he curled in on himself. However, when it subsided he resumed his position lying straight beside Bad.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms...  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and I cried. "

Far-off, he heard a voice. Singing the other parts of the song. Skeppy smiled and raised his voice, turning it into a duet.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray-"

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

  
"I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same, "

"But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day. "

the voice was clearly Bad's, now. Skeppy closed his eyes, tears welling up once more. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Skeppy's hands shook and he realised- nothing hurt anymore. 

"You make me happy when skies are gray."

Skeppy suddenly felt warm, heat rushing to his fingertips. He sat up and looked at Bad, standing a few feet away. Suddenly full of energy and quick as a flash, he stands up. Bad smiles and opens his arms, and Skeppy runs into them. He envelops Bad in a hug, sobbing truly now.

After a moment, Bad sings the rest of the song. 

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you...  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Skeppy looks up at Bad- "Am I still your sunshine?" His eyes are red with tears, and when he looks he sees Bad crying too.

"Don't worry Geppy, you'll always be my sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the thing I wrote. Hope you enjoyed! Also, since this isn't beta read please PLEASE correct any incorrect things-  
> Thank you!  
> Also, leave a comment telling me what you thought, it's the best way for me to keep improving my writing! And idk why I'm mentioning this but my insta is @mayonnaise413 (do with that information as you will.)


End file.
